This invention relates generally to the field of vacuum producing appliances and more specifically to a portable vacuum food storage system.
The idea of using a vacuum to extend the useful live of various types of foods is well known.
A vacuum is routinely used in the canning process to remove oxygen that can otherwise cause mold or bacteria to build up inside a food can. More recently, vacuum producing devices have been marketed that remove air from plastic bags and containers so that the user can create their own long term vacuum food storage.
These devices are primarily designed for use with plastic bags where a food is inserted into the bag, the open end of the bag is placed in a vacuum producing device so that the air is removed from the bag and the device then heat seals the end of the bag to trap the vacuum inside the bag. A major manufacturer of such an appliance is the Tilia Corporation of San Francisco, Calif. Their device, known as “Food Saver” also can come with a hose attachment to mate with specially designed lids and associated containers.
Although the Food Saver system is effective, there are certain deficiencies that the present invention addresses. First, when the user of the Food Saver System attaches the vacuum hose to a container, he or she is forced to hold the hose until the vacuum is produced. This means that either the vacuum pump must be large enough to quickly produce a vacuum or, if a small vacuum pump is used, the user must wait patiently for the vacuum to be produced. Second, the Food Saver unit and others like it tend to be powered by household voltage and therefore are required to be in close proximity to an outlet. Thirdly, a separate lid must be used for each container having a different top dimension. Fourth, The Food Saver unit and others like it are designed for long term food storage. They use heavy walled polycarbonate containers to be able to store a vacuum for long periods because there is no provision to automatically recharge the vacuum of a less expensive thinner walled container such as a polyethylene container.